1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, to a storage container having a retaining device that selectively retains one or more disc-shaped items of recorded media. The retaining device of the present invention securely holds the item of recorded media while allowing it to be released when the user presses down on the retaining device.
2. Background Information
CDs and DVDs are currently the preferred medium for storing media for distribution to consumers. Numerous storage containers have been developed to hold the discs during shipping, display for sale, and subsequent home storage. Most of these storage containers utilize some type of center hub having fingers that pass through the central opening of the disc to retain the disc. Most existing storage container are designed to hold only a single disc. Other storage containers are designed to hold multiple discs. The art desires a storage container that can be selectively configured to hold one or more discs.
As DVDs have increased in popularity, different types of push button hubs have been developed that release the DVD when the hub is depressed and released. One of the more popular push button hubs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068. As shown in FIG. 11 of this patent, the disclosed hub functions by depressing or flexing the center of the disc downwardly until the disc pops off of the locking fingers. Although the removal action functions well, the removal action also undesirably stresses the disc when the center of the disc is being flexed downwardly. The art desires a push button hub that does not flex the disc while it is being removed.
Other push button hubs include levered arms that pivot upwardly to push the center of the disc upwardly when a portion of the hub is depressed. While these types of hubs are effective when properly designed and manufactured, the levered arms lose their resiliency over time. The living hinges can also lose their working range after many uses. An example of this type of device is shown in German reference DE 3425579. The device disclosed in this patent retains the disc with a central hub having a lip. A plurality of spring members are disposed about the central hub and are configured to resiliently engage the bottom surface of the disc when the disc is stored on the hub. The disc is thus trapped between the spring members and the lip during storage. The disc is released by depressing the center button which collapses into the central hole of the disc. Once the lip of the hub is moved inwardly, the spring members push the disc up to a position where it may be removed from the storage container. Other embodiments disclosed in the German publication utilize lever arms that lift the disc off of the retaining hub when the center button is depressed.